Don't Jump
by J3nnif3r
Summary: Oneshot Songfic Tokio Hotel's "Don't Jump" Brennan is pushed to the edge, literally Can Booth bring her back?


I find that there arn't enough "Brennan has a mental breakdown and almost tops herself and Booth has to try and save her" fics

And my friend is OBSESSED with Tokio Hotel - Don't Jump

And I thought this song fidded really well with BB

BUT I couldn't find a sonfic to it

Shocking, I know

So to please myself, I wrote one

Toally fluffy

'Cause I'm currenlty dressed as the Easter Bunnie

But I thought I'd give yhoo all a bit of Easter lovin'

(BTW: This is un-edited. I haven't even read through it yet. I have to go iron O.o)

* * *

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm_

She stands on the roof of the Jeffersonion, the cool breeze chilling her and causing the hair on her arms to rise. She watches the ground in fascination; the ant-like figures going out for drinks after work, partying or simply returning home for a good nights rest. This is what most people do on a Friday night. But not Temperance Brennan. She is contemplating suicide.

_I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now_

He pushes the door of the SUV open with such force that he almost tears it of its hinges. Jumping out from the offending vehicle, Booth runs across the parking lot and begins to ascend the stairs three at a time.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down_

A small child cries out as it raises its chubby arm and points towards the skyline, its parents watching in horror as a woman steps towards the edge of the building.

_Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

She sighs and watches silently as a small crowd begins to gather around the Jeffersonion, wondering what brings them here. Probably another case. Another small child tortured and killed for no reason, another woman raped and hung because she shopped in the wrong supermarket, another man blown up because he was brave enough to tell his family the truth. It's all she could think about now; the evil in humans, the killings that took place everyday because of one trivial thing. The things people would do to each other out of lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy or even pride. They are the monsters, the true monsters that your parents tell you don't exist. Pure evil.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"BONES!" He screams, bursting out of the fire exit at the top of the building and sprinting towards the woman who occupies every aspect of his life. The woman he has began to love. He slows to a stop, placing his hands on his knees and bending slightly as he attempts to regain his breath. Sweat plasters his shirt to his chest and glistens on his brow. He swipes his hand over his forehead, examining the view before him.

_  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

Her attention is still fixed on the bright lights below her, oblivious of the turmoil of the man behind her. The flashing neon signs seem to be talking to her, telling her to jump, reminding her of all the false hope, all the abandonments she has suffered. She closes her eyes; blocking out the emotions that are overwhelming her. The emotions she vowed would never get the better of her again.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you_

Booth steps towards her, knowing that any false move could cause her to do what he fears the most. To end her own life. He knows that what they do can be hard; some people are just not cut out for it. But it's worse for her. She shuts off her emotions, storing them away until they inevitably burst open 

and destroy her. But he never thought it would happen so soon, and he never thought she would face it on her own.

_  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
_"Someone call the police!" A shout was heard above the mutterings of fellow museum goers.

_  
You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for_

Sensing his presence, Brennan turns around to face him and he finally gets a chance to look into those shining blue orbs of hers. He's terrified of what he sees. Her face is void of emotion, her eyes a dull grey, looking at him but not really _seeing_ him.

_  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more_

"Bones?" He asks gently, his hope rising as he sees a hint of recognition, a slight twinkle in her eyes, before it's smothered by her pain. She's slowly reconstructing the walls it took him so long to break through. She shivers slightly, suddenly realising that snow had started to fall softly onto the roof. He longs to hold her; to wrap his arms around her small frame and tell her that it's going to be alright, that she doesn't need to do this, but he knows that a sudden movement could send her over the edge, and then he would never forgive himself.

_  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain_

He decides to take a chance; stepping forward slightly, he says a silent prayer before stepping tentatively towards her again. Noticing this, Brennan instinctively steps back, her right ankle now over the side of the roof.

_  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

She stumbles slightly, an expression of surprise flitting over her features before she gives into the pull of the ground beneath her.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"TEMPERANCE" he screams, sprinting the distance that lies between them.

_  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

His heart beats faster as he catches onto her arm, bringing her to him. He lets out a sigh of relief; she's safe. He steps back from the edge, bringing her with him as he tightens his arms around her,

"Oh God Bones, never do that again. Promise me." To his surprise, she answers by fighting him, desperately trying to free herself from his embrace, pounding at his chest. "Hey Bones, calm down, hey. It's me, it's Booth. It's okay, you're safe." He takes another step back from the edge, fearing that she will escape and jump, as he grips her harder, not wanting to hurt her.

_  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you_

"Bones! BONES!" He grabs her wrists in one hand and holds them behind her back, whilst using the other to latch under her chin and bring her gaze to his. "What were you thinking Bones?" Concern laces his voice, "why didn't you tell me?" When she speaks her voice is horse and weak,

"You have concerns of your own; I didn't want to burden you."

"So you thought killing yourself was a good idea? That's low Bones, that's as low as you can get." She says nothing, her eyes turning a dark blue; filled with her pain.

_  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

He brings her wrists back around and something catches his eyes; scars. He looks up at her, but she won't meet his gaze, turning her head to stare at the place where she almost ended her life.

"Temperance, look at me." He again, pushes his forefinger under her chin and brings her face around to him. Tears trickle down her face, smudging her mascara as she pulls her wrists from his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and screaming a high, tortured scream that's only slightly muffled by Booth's shirt.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

She clings onto him as she cries all the tears that have been stored up over the years, her body becoming limp as she fights for breath, gasping great big chunks of air, attempting to get the oxygen she needs. Booth holds her tightly, rubbing circles soothingly on her back.

"Breathe Bones, breathe with me. Come on. Shhh, that's it. In and out." A new bout of tears brings her breathing to a low. She shudders with the effort, her vision swimming, Booth's voice sounding distant.

"Hey, come on. Stay with me Temperance. You can't leave me. Come on. Remember to breathe. That's my girl." As her breathing returns to normal she collapses in his arms, all her energy drained.

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

After what seems like an hour but it barely minutes, Booth offers his hand to Brennan. Taking it, she is lead to the fire exit, leaving what could have been the scene of her death.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"BRENNAN!" A cry is heard from outside the Jeffersonion as Angela is comforted by Hodgins. The whole "squint squad" watching as their Boss almost ends her life. Almost.

_  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

He places his hand in the small of her back as he guides her down the stairs. Her legs are heavy with fatigue, finally giving out on her as they reach the last staircase. Booth lifts her into his arms, thanking God for bringing her back to him. Again.

_  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you_

She snuggles into the warmth that his body provides, resting her head on his chest as she closes her eyes to the fear and uncertainty, giving her sleep deprived mind a rest.

_  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

As he steps out of the doors, a crowd gathers. He gently hands Brennan to the EMT as he explains the chain of events to her worried comrades. She was going to be okay. She had them. She had him.

_  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

He sits next to her hospital bed, watching the heart monitor silently.

"I love you, Bones"

* * *

You know I could never kill Brennan ;)

Hope you liked

Btw, the end "jump" was more like an emotional jump, 'cause obviously, Booth wouldn't jump out the window after telling Bones he loves her

Glad that's cleared up

Gimmie reviews I give you eggs

The special kind, with BB love inside (nod)


End file.
